Yori
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Itachi merasa keputusan yang diambilnya adalah salah. Tetapi ketika melihat senyuman bahagia putrinya. Itachi merasa keputusan yang diambilnya adalah sesuatu yang benar./ItaTema/DLDR!/Chap 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Yori**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabaku Temari, Uchiha Itachi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang di buat Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol "BACK!") DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca!**_

 _ **oOo Yori oOo**_

" _Ini semua salahmu, Itachi! Aku tidak menginginkan bayi itu!"_

" _Tapi aku mencintaimu, Izumi! Ini adalah bayi kita, kau ibunya!"_

" _Aku tidak peduli dengan bayi itu! Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, Itachi!"_

.

.

Disinilah Itachi berdiri sekarang. Di sebuah gedung apartemen sederhana. Hujan turun dengan deras dan dia tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi. Matanya memandang bayi mungil yang tertidur di jok belakang mobilnya. Pipi bayi mungil itu memerah dan menggemaskan.

Meremas stir mobilnya, dia memejamkan matanya.

Apa yang dilakukannya salah? Dia mencintai Izumi. Dia hanya ingin bersama dengan wanita itu, apakah itu salah?

Andai saja, malam itu dia tidak melakukannya bersama Izumi. Semuanya tidak akan serumit ini. Izumi melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan yang menggemaskan, tetapi wanita itu tidak menginginkannya.

Dia ingin merawat bayi itu. Tetapi, ayahnya akan marah besar padanya. Semua keluarga Uchiha akan membencinya. Terutama adiknya.

Bolehkah, bolehkah sekali ini saja dia memaksakan egonya? Dia sudah terlampau sering, menuruti apa yang menjadi perintah ayahnya. Jika dia datang membawa bayinya, bisa-bisa dia bahkan tidak bisa bertemu dengan putrinya lagi.

Jalan satu-satunya, dia akan membuang bayi itu. Memberikannya kepada seseorang yang sudah pasti bisa merawatnya.

Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Matanya memandang foto seorang gadis berambut pirang dan memiliki mata zamrud yang indah. Memejamkan matanya, dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Tangannya mengambil bayi mungil itu dan dengan langkah pelan dia masuk ke dalam apartemen sederhana itu. Dengan hati yang berkecamuk, dia meletakan bayinya di depan sebuah pintu apartemen yang sangat sederhana.

"Maafkan Tou-san."

Kami-sama tahu, dia adalah pria yang baik. Dia tidak berniat membuang bayinya. Dia hanya menyelamatkan bayinya. Jika ayahnya tahu, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ayahnya.

Mengecup pipi gembil itu, Itachi mengusap matanya yang terasa basah. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan menyelipkan kertas diantara selimut yang membungkus bayinya.

Dengan langkah berat, Itachi meninggalkan bayinya. Dia berharap, bayinya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Sabaku Temari sedang menikmati secangkir coklat hangat ketika telinganya menangkap suara tangisan bayi. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, dia mencoba mencerna dari mana asal suara bayi itu. Suara bayi itu terdengar samar-samar karena tertutup oleh hujan. Mematikan televisinya, dia berjalan menuju sumber suara.

Ketika membuka pintu apartemennya, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sesosok bayi mungil sedang menangis. Sepertinya bayi itu kedinginan.

"Ya ampun!" Temari mengambil bayi dalam balutan selimut itu dan menggendongnya. "Kamu kedinginan ya, sayang."

Temari menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Siapa yang tega membuang bayi secantik ini. Orang tuanya benar-benar tidak berperasaan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk."

Baru saja Temari membalikan badannya. Sebuah kertas jatuh dari selimut yang membungkus bayi tersebut. Dengan pelan di pungutnya kertas itu dan matanya membaca deretan huruf kanji yang tertulis.

"Selamat datang, Yori."

.

.

.

.

Itachi mendesah lelah ketika pekerjaannya tak kunjung habis. Dia ingin pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa letih. Memutar kursinya, dia bisa memandang kota Tokyo dari balik jendela besar kantornya.

Ini sudah delapan bulan sejak dirinya membuang darah dagingnya sendiri. Dia bahkan masih dihantui rasa bersalah sampai sekarang. Terkadang dia berfikir sebelum tidur, apakah putrinya baik-baik saja? Apakah putrinya tumbuh menjadi cantik? Apakah dia tumbuh dengan sehat?

Seharusnya, dia tidak membuang Yori saat itu. Jika dia bertindak egois, maka dia tidak akan dihantui rasa bersalah seperti ini. Semuanya menjadi rumit.

"Itachi-kun."

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kakashi yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Tangan kanannya itu menundukan kepalanya hormat sebelum meletakan sebuah amplop di mejanya.

"Apa ini, Kakashi?" tanya Itachi.

"Buka saja, Itachi."

Itachi membuka amplop itu dan seketika matanya menghangat. Disana, terdapat foto bayi mungil yang sedang merangkak dan tersenyum kearahnya. Bayi itu terlihat gemuk dan sehat. Rambutnya sudah terlihat memanjang dan berwarna hitam. Matanya persis seperti matanya, hanya garis wajahnya saja yang mirip dengan Izumi.

"Sepertinya, wanita itu menuruti apa yang kamu tulis di kertas itu. Namanya Yori. Sabaku Yori."

Itachi memandang Kakashi. Pria dengan masker itu tertegun ketika melihat air mata milik Itachi. Apakah jika dia berada di posisi Itachi, dia akan menangis?

"Kakashi, buat aku dekat dengannya."

Itachi sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Dia akan berada di sisi Yori. Meski Yori tidak mengenalnya sebagai ayah biologisnya.

Tetapi, baginya yang terpenting adalah bisa mengamati perkembangan putrinya.

 **oOo Yori oOo**

 **4 tahun kemudian.**

"Kaa-chan, apa Kaa-chan akan mengantar Yori ke sekolah baru Yori?"

Temari yang sedang memasak telur mata sapi tertawa renyah memandang putrinya. Yori terlihat lucu dengan seragam Tknya yang kebesaran. Rambut hitam putrinya diikat ekor kuda dan bergerak-gerak setiap kali Yori berbicara.

"Tidak tahu. Kaa-san kan sekarang bekerja, jadi Kaa-san tidak tahu apakah Kaa-san bisa mengantarkan Yori atau tidak."

Yori mendesah kecewa dan meneguk susu di dalam gelasnya dengan setengah hati. Temari yang melihat raut kecewa putrinya mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Makan sarapanmu, sayang."

Yori merengut kesal dan melahap telur mata sapinya dengan setengah hati. Meski dia sedang marah, tetapi dia tidak bisa menolak perintah ibunya.

Temari tersenyum dan mencuci piring kotornya. Dia sudah terbiasa untuk meninggalkan apartemen dalam keadaan bersih. Dia tidak mau ada kotoran yang tertinggal.

Empat tahun yang lalu, dia hanyalah Mahasiswa yang harus di kucilkan oleh teman-temannya karena memiliki seorang bayi. Meski dia sudah menjelaskan bahwa bayi itu bukan bayinya, sebagian besar teman-temannya tidak percaya. Untung saja, ada sahabat-sahabatnya yang selalu mendukungnya.

Awalnya, keluarganya tidak mempercayainya dan menganggapnya telah hamil di luar nikah. Tetapi, dia berhasil meyakinkan keluarganya dan meminta keluarganya untuk membesarkan Yori. Karena baginya, meski Yori tidak lahir dari rahimnya, tetapi Kami-sama mempercayakan Yori padanya untuk dia besarkan.

Setelah dia lulus dari kuliahnya. Uchiha corp langsung menawarinya untuk bekerja sebagai sekretaris Uchiha Itachi selaku direktur perusahaan itu. Siapa yang akan menolak rezeki nomplok itu. Bahkan Karin menyumpahinya karena begitu beruntung.

"Kaa-chan, apa nanti Kaa-chan akan pulang malam lagi?" tanya Yori.

"Tidak tahu, sayang." Temari mencubit hidung Yori dengan gemas. "Tapi Kaa-chan akan buatkan Kari untuk makan malam."

Yori tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan memeluk Temari dengan lembut.

Temari sering kali tidak bisa menahan air matanya ketika Yori menanyakan tentang ayah biologisnya. Dia belum siap untuk mengatakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, Yori masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima semuanya.

Gadis kecilnya masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya membuangnya.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Temari. Dengan cekatan dia melepas apronnya dan membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

"Selamat pagi, Temari."

Temari tidak bisa menahan mulutnya yang terbuka. Atasannya berdiri di depan apartemennya. Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut.

"Itachi-san?"

"Kaa-chan, siapa itu?" Yori berdiri di belakang kaki Temari.

"Oh, Dia paman Itachi. Atasan di kantor Kaa-chan."

Itachi tersenyum hangat dan menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi badan Yori. Tangannya mengelus rambut Yori dengan lembut.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Itachi.

Yori memandang ibunya dan melihat ibunya tersenyum hangat. Menandakan dia harus menjawab pertanyaan pria di hadapannya.

"Yori. Sabaku Yori."

"Nama yang bagus." Itachi mengeluarkan coklat dari balik jasnya. "Untukmu."

Yori dengan malu-malu menerima coklat dari tangan Itachi. Dia masih memeluk kaki ibunya dengan erat.

"Ada apa, Itachi-san? Tumben sekali anda datang kesini?" tanya Temari dengan sopan.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu. Apa tidak boleh?"

Temari tidak bisa menahan pipinya yang merona merah. Siapa yang tidak akan malu ketika atasannya yang tampan menjemput.

"Kalau begitu, Itachi-san sudah sarapan?" Temari membuka pintu apartemennya sedikit lebih lebar. Membiarkan atasannya itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kebetulan belum."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku buatkan telur mata sapi."

Itachi mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi dan memandang Yori yang memandangi coklatnya. Putrinya benar-benar tumbuh dengan sehat.

"Dia pemalu sekali, Temari." Itachi memandang sekretarisnya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Seperti itulah dia." Temari menghidangkan secangkir kopi dan sepiring telur mata sapi. "Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan."

"Tidak apa. Maaf karena aku merepotkanmu." Itachi mengambil sumpitnya. _"Ittadakimasu."_

.

.

.

Temari membungkukan badannya ketika mobil yang dikendarai atasannya sudah sampai di kantor mereka.

"Terima kasih banyak, Itachi-san. Sebenarnya, anda tidak perlu melakukan hal itu." Temari membungkukan badannya.

"Tidak apa, Tema. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih baik." Itachi memegang bahu Temari lembut. "Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam."

.

.

Itachi menopangkan dagunya dan memandang berkasnya dengan pandangan kosong. Dia senang bisa melihat putrinya baik-baik saja. setidaknya, apa yang di lakukannya untuk saat ini tidak membuat Temari maupun Yori curiga, bahwa dia adalah ayah biologis dari Yori.

Melihat putrinya bahagia, membuatnya bahagia juga. Sepertinya, pilihan yang diambilnya sudah tepat.

"Aniki."

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Sasuke?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Adakah disini yang suka sama ItaTema? Entah kenapa aku lagi pengen masangin Itachi sama Temari gara-gara ngubek-ngubek archieve ItaTema dan kayaknya boleh juga masangin mereka :3**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yori**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabaku Temari, Uchiha Itachi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang di buat Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol "BACK!") DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!_**

 ** _Selamat Membaca!_**

 ** _oOo Yori oOo_**

Sasuke langsung masuk ke ruangan kakaknya dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa milik kakaknya. Itachi membuka kulkas yang ada di ruangannya dan mengambil sekaleng _soft drink_ untuk adiknya.

"Apa yang membawamu kesini, Sasuke? Bagaimana dengan perusahaan cabang yang kamu kelola? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu, aniki." Sasuke membuka kaleng minumannya dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. "Jepang panas sekali."

"Kita mulai masuk musim panas, Sasuke." Itachi tersenyum. "Jarang sekali kamu datang ke kantorku. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting."

Sasuke menerawang jauh dan memandang kakaknya.

"Aku sudah melamar Sakura semalam."

Itachi terkejut, matanya membulat tidak percaya. Sekarang di hadapannya, Sasuke terlihat seperti anak kecil yang malu-malu. Adiknya itu sedang mengalihkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Lucu sekali.

"Benarkah? Apa dia menerimamu?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku akan mengirimkan beberapa hadiah untuk Sakura," ucap Itachi. "Selamat, Sasuke! Kau sudah dewasa. Lalu, kapan pernikahannya akan berlangsung?"

"Tidak tahu."

Mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin membuat Itachi terdiam. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Sasuke, dan dia mengetahui penyebabnya.

"Hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan membenahi kemejanya. "Tadi pagi aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, tapi kamu berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya."

"Aku menjemput seseorang."

Kini Sasuke memandang kakaknya yang sedikit tersipu malu. Satu alisnya terangkat. _Apakah ini artinya kakaknya akan segera menikah?_

"Pacarmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, cepatlah pulang, Sasuke. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kamu lakukan."

Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Yah, dia rasa mungkin ini yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Temari menarik napas panjang ketika pekerjaannya sudah selesai dia lakukan. Sekarang, dia harus menemani atasannya rapat dengan Nara corp. Membahas kerja sama yang akan mereka lakukan.

Bayangan atasannya yang menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut pagi tadi masih hangat dalam ingatannya. Jarak mereka begitu dekat dan itu membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berdesir dengan kencang.

"Temari? Sedang melamunkan bos kita yang tampan, heh?"

Temari menatap sebal sahabatnya yang datang dan meletakan secangkir kopi hangat di mejanya. Karin mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"Karin! Kau membuatku kaget!" ucap Temari.

"Aku iri padamu." Karin duduk di kursinya yang ada di sebelah Temari. "Kau bisa masuk ke perusahaan ini dengan mudahnya. Sedangkan aku? Susah payah sekali bisa masuk ke perusahaan besar ini."

Temari tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan menyeruput kopi buatan Karin. Biar pun Karin berkata seperti itu padanya, dia adalah sahabat terbaiknya.

Saat dia di _bully_ semasa kuliah karena di tuduh hamil di luar nikah, Karin yang membelanya. Ketika Yori dihina sebagai anak haram, Karin juga yang membelanya. Karin adalah penyelamat juga penyemangatnya. Sahabatnya itu dengan suka rela mengulurkan tangannya dan membantunya bangkit dari keterpurukan. Dia benar-benar berhutang budi pada sosok Karin.

"Mungkin ini semua karena Yori." Temari menerawang jauh.

Karin memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Yori?"

"Semenjak Yori hadir, kehidupanku semakin berjalan dengan mudah. Mungkin, ini berkat dari Kami-sama."

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini."

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Temari melirik Karin yang sekarang fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Temari. Jika orang tua kandung Yori datang dan memintanya, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Temari mengangkat kepalanya dan menerawang jauh. Dalam pikirannya, dia belum memikirkan sejauh itu.

"Aku tidak tahu."

.

.

.

Itachi memandang kota Tokyo yang dilanda musim panas. Di luar, banyak orang berlalu lalang mengenakan payung. Udara musim panas kali ini memang luar biasa panasnya. Mungkin ini efek pemanasan global yang semakin meningkat tajam.

Itachi menghembuskan napasnya dan menerawang jauh. Dia memikirkan sikap adiknya yang terasa aneh saat dia menanyakan tentang pernikahannya. Itachi bukannya tidak tahu tentang permasalahan Sasuke.

Dia tidak sengaja mendengar perdebatan antara orang tuanya dan Sasuke di belakangnya. Orang tuanya menginginkan Sasuke dan Sakura cepat-cepat menikah, tetapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Bagi adiknya, jika dirinya belum menikah, Sasuke juga tidak akan menikah.

Itachi menopang dagunya. Di saat seperti ini, kemana dia harus mencari calon istri? Menikah tidak semudah bermain rumah-rumahan. Tidak semudah itu.

"Itachi-sama?" Temari muncul dari balik pintu ruangannya. "Rapat dengan Nara corp akan dilakukan sebentar lagi."

.

Baru kali ini, Itachi merasa kebosanan ketika rapat sedang berlangsung dengan _alot._ Dia sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi sekarang. Pikirannya tentang pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi beban tersendiri baginya.

Jika dia tidak menikah juga. Apakah keduanya juga tidak akan menikah?

Ekor matanya menangkap Temari yang terlihat gelisah. Sepertinya, sekretarisnya juga tidak fokus pada rapat kali ini. Mengambil sebuah kertas, Itachi segera menuliskan huruf kanji di kertas tersebut sebelum menggesernya kearah Temari.

Temari terkejut ketika melihat kertas yang disodorkan Itachi. Mata hijau cerahnya memandang tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut.

 ** _Aku sudah menyuruh Kakashi untuk menjemput Yori, itu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, bukan?_**

Temari memandang Itachi yang memandang kearah Shikamaru yang sedang memulai presentasinya. Temari tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih, Itachi-sama."

Satu kata yang diucapkan Temari mampu membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya menghangat.

.

.

Kakashi keluar dari mobil miliknya dan memandang TK di hadapannya. Beberapa anak kecil dengan ransel yang bergoyang-goyang dengan lucunya berlarian keluar dari kelasnya.

Mata Kakashi memandang seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dengan rambut yang diikat kuda keluar dari kelasnya. Targetnya sudah dia temukan.

Yori duduk di salah satu ayunan dan memandang sekelilingnya. Sepertinya dia harus menunggu lebih lama di sekolah barunya. Ibunya tidak akan bisa menjemputnya karena urusan pekerjaan. Yori mendesah kecewa, ibunya akhir-akhir ini selalu sibuk.

"Yori-chan."

Yori mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang seorang pria yang tidak di kenalnya di dekatnya. Mata hitamnya memicing dan Kakashi hanya bisa mendenguskan wajahnya. Dia sangat mengenali tatapan mata itu.

"Siapa paman? Kenapa paman bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Yori.

 _Benar-benar Uchiha sekali._ Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Nama paman, Hatake Kakashi. Paman di perintahkan oleh Sabaku Temari untuk menjemputmu."

Yori memicingkan matanya.

"Aku tidak percaya. Bisa saja paman membohongiku dan ingin menculikku."

Kakashi sekali lagi mendenguskan wajahnya. Benar-benar seorang Uchiha. Darah Uchiha memang sangat khas sekali.

"Sebentar."

Kakashi mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Itachi. Yori memandang Kakashi dengan pandangan curiga.

.

Itachi memandang ponselnya yang bergetar. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan pamit untuk keluar ruang rapat.

"Kakashi, ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

 _"_ _Yori tidak percaya jika aku datang untuk menjemputnya. Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu."_

Itachi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Itachi membuka pintu ruang rapat dan memberi isyarat pada Temari untuk keluar. Dengan pandangan bertanya, Temari keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ada apa, Itachi-sama?" tanya Temari.

"Telepon untukmu."

Temari memandang ponsel milik atasannya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Ketika Itachi memberi syarat untuk menerima panggilan telepon tersebut, Temari mendekatkan ponse itu ke telinganya.

 _"_ _Kaa-san?"_

Temari mengenali suara itu. Suara putrinya.

"Yori? Ada apa?" tanya Temari.

 _"_ _Disini ada paman aneh mengenakan masker. Dia mengatakan jika datang untuk menjemputku, paman itu bilang jika kaa-san yang menyuruhnya."_

Temari langsung paham dengan apa yang di maksud Yori.

"Dia paman Kakashi, sayang. Kaa-san memang menyuruhnya untuk menjemputmu."

 _"_ _Ah- baiklah jika kaa-san memang menyuruhnya."_

Temari tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan menyerahkan ponsel tersebut kepada Itachi.

"Baiklah, jaga Yori, Kakashi."

Itachi memutuskan sambungan telepon dan memasukannya ke saku jasnya. Dia memandang Temari dengan senyumannya.

"Ayo, Temari. Kita masih punya banyak rapat hari ini."

.

.

.

Temari mendesah lega ketika rapat dengan banyak perusahaan hari ini selesai. Mata hijaunya memandang Itachi yang menyalami klien-kliennya.

"Temari, ayo kita kembali."

Temari keluar dari ruang rapat mengikuti atasannya.

"Kaa-san!"

"Yori?"

Yori memeluk kaki Temari dengan erat. Gadis kecil itu masih mengenakan seragam miliknya.

"Nona Yori!" Kakashi berlari di belakang Yori. "Anda tidak boleh berada disini!"

"Yori hanya ingin bersama kaa-san!" Yori memelototi Kakashi.

"Yori, tidak boleh seperti itu." Temari mengusap kepala Yori dengan lembut.

Itachi tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Dia mengusap kepala Yori juga.

"Temari, aku antarkan pulang, ya?" tanya Itachi.

"Eh? Tapi Itachi-sama-" Entah mengapa, Temari menjadi gugup.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Benar-benar khas Uchiha.

.

.

Yori memandang kearah jalanan kota Tokyo yang padat. Dia berada di dalam mobil mewah keluarga Uchiha. Dia begitu bahagia bisa berangkat sekolah menaiki mobil. Kebanyakan teman-temannya meledeknya karena tidak memiliki ayah.

"Yori, kenapa kamu senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Temari memandang putrinya.

"Tidak, Kaa-san." Mata hitamnya memandang restauran megah yang dia lewati. Restauran itu begitu megah hingga dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Bagi seorang anak kecil sepertinya, dia memiliki impian untuk bisa makan di restauran megah seperti itu.

Itachi yang memandang wajah Yori dari kaca spion tengah menarik napas panjang. Dia tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan gadis kecil itu.

"Yori ingin makan di restauran?" tanya Itachi.

"Eh?" pipi Yori bersemu merah karena paman yang duduk di sebelah kaa-sannya bisa membaca pikirannya. Yori menundukan kepalanya, ibunya selalu mengajarkan padanya untuk tidak meminta kepada orang lain. Tetapi dia menginginkannya.

"Tidak paman."

Temari meremas tangannya sendiri. Sebagai seorang ibu, dia merasa tidak bisa membuat putrinya bahagia. Meski Yori hanyalah anak yang dibuang, tetapi baginya kebahagiaan Yori adalah yang utama.

Melihat tingkah anak dan ibu itu membuat Itachi gemas. Itachi menghentikan mobilnya di salah satu restauran pizza yang dilewatinya.

"Kita makan dulu, kebetulan aku lapar." Itachi melepas sabuk pengamannya..

"Tapi, Itachi-sama-" Temari memandang Itachi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Panggil aku Itachi-kun jika kita sedang diluar kantor, Temari." Itachi memandang Yori yang memandang restauran itu dengan pandangan terkagum-kagum. "Yori tidak ingin turun?"

Yori memandang Itachi sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan dengan cepat melesat masuk ke dalam restauran itu. Temari yang memandang putrinya itu segera keluar dari mobil.

"Yori! Dasar dia itu." Temari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan membuatkannya kari untuk makan malam."

"Kamu bisa memasakannya kapan-kapan, Temari." Itachi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Aku juga ingin merasakan masakanmu."

Temari benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan atasannya. Dadanya berdebar kencang karenanya.

"Kaa-san, Paman Itachi! Ayo masuk! Yori sudah lapar!"

Temari tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengikuti langkah Yori. Itachi merasakan sesuatu yang hangat berada di dadanya. Apapun akan dilakukannya asalkan Yori bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Bang Kise Ganteng : Iya, buat SasuSaku tapi.. aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan fictku tentang SasuSaku yang agak ngadat, terus aku mungkin bakal nulis SasuSaku tapi gak multichap, tapi mungkin lebih banyak ke SakuXover sih dari pada SasuSakunya :3 gomenne :'3**

 **Guest : My Slave is My Lovenya udah di up.. :3**

 **Hikarishe : hehe.. iya makasih yaa.. aku sebenernya malah gak terlalu suka sama ShikaTema, pengen nyoba buat fictnya tapi belom ada feel aja XD**

 **Guest (1) : Udaaahh..**

 **Ghiena G-na : panggil Aomine-chan aja XD jangan thor, rasanya aku kayak punya kekuatan super XD yaa.. salam kenal jugaa..**

 **Guest (2) : hehe.. makasih yaaa..**

 **Dianggi : iyakah? Aku gatau kalo aku punya penggemar juga ternyata :3 makasih yaa..**

 **Guest (3) : Makasih yaa.. iyakah keren? Menurutku cerita yang aku buat biasa aja malah :3**

 **Dian rschan : aku bikin fict atau ngelanjutin fict kalo ada ide.. kalo emang kena WB ya terpaksa hiatus dulu.. kalo di paksain ntar jelek jadinya di protes juga kan rempong wkkwkwkwkk.. kalo yang anniversary itu aku emang kena WB jadi kayaknya bakal hiatus :3**

 **Abcd nara : sudaah dilanjuttt..**

 **Uchiha Cullen738 : hehe.. sudah dilanjut..**

 **Gikikirinara : sudah dlanjut.. hehe..**

 **Charlene Choi : salam kenal juga senpai.. whoaah.. iyaa.. sudah dilanjut senpai.. :)**

 **Uchiha hamar : ini sudah dilanjutt..**

 **Oh.. ini hari apa ya? *digampar* susah banget buat ngadapetin feel dan idenya buat fict ini.. soalnya aku harus galau dulu baru bisa dapet idenya.. sedangkan aku lagi dalam mode jatuh cinta XD semoga gak mengecewakan untuk chap ini..**

 **And arigatou, minna!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yori**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabaku Temari, Uchiha Itachi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang di buat Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol "BACK!") DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca!**_

 _ **oOo Yori oOo**_

Temari duduk di salah satu kursi dengan canggung sedangkan Itachi duduk di hadapannya. Yori sudah berlalu entah kemana, mungkin saja putrinya itu sedang menuju tempat bermain anak-anak yang disediakan oleh pihak restauran.

"Ehem." Itachi mengambil buku menu dan membacanya. "Mungkin kita bisa memesan sesuatu sembari menunggu Yori."

"Ah!" Temari bagaikan tersentak dari apa yang menjadi pikirannya dan membaca buku menunya. Matanya hampir keluar dari tempatnya ketika melihat angka-angka yang tertera. Dia mana mungkin bisa membayar semua ini? Mahal sekali harga makanan di restauran ini.

"Anoo.. Itachi-san." Temari memanggil bosnya itu. "Sebaiknya, kita makan di restauran lain saja."

"Sudah aku bilang untuk memanggilku Itachi-kun, Temari." Itachi mendesah lelah dan memandang irish jade yang baginya sangat indah itu. "Kenapa kamu ingin mencari restauran lain?"

"Harga makanan disini sangat mahal, Itachi-kun," ucap Temari. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa membayar semuanya."

"Kamu bicara apa?" tanya Itachi geli. "Aku yang akan membayarnya. Sudah, jangan pikirkan apapun dan pesan saja apa yang kamu inginkan."

Temari mencoba berfikir keras dan memandang buku menu di tangannya. Dia ingin memilih makanan yang paling murah, tetapi tidak ada harga yang murah di restauran semahal ini. Sepertinya, Yori cukup pintar jika menguras kantong seseorang.

"Kaa-chan kenapa?"

"Eh?" Temari menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Yori sedang memandanginya dengan pandangan aneh. Entah sejak kapan Yori kembali dan gadis kecil itu sekarang sedang berdiri di sampingnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa apanya?" Temari bertanya dengan kebingungan.

"Wajah kaa-chan jelek sekali jika sedang berfikir begitu," ucap Yori dengan nada polos miliknya.

"Hah?" Wanita berambut emas itu mencoba mencerna ucapan putrinya.

"Tidak, tidak." Yori memeluk pinggang ibunya dengan sayang. "Kaa-chan wanita paling cantik bagi Yori."

Temari tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan menggelitiki pinggang Yori dengan gemas. Dia menyayangi Yori, sangat sayang.

Itachi memandang kedekatan antara Yori dan Temari dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dadanya berkecamuk dan entah kenapa ada perasaan bimbang di hatinya. Dia kembali membaca buku menunya dengan otak yang berfikir keras.

Mungkin, inilah yang membuat Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat menikahi Sakura. Memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Temari meletakan sumpitnya dan mendesah lega.

Di sampingnya, Yori juga sudah selesai dengan makanannya. Wajah kecil Yori belepotan dengan makanan yang dimakannya.

"Yori, wajahmu belepotan." Temari dengan telaten membersihkan wajah kecil putrinya yang dipenuhi oleh bekas-bekas makanan. Putrinya itu memang bisa makan sendiri, tetapi sudah pasti wajahnya akan belepotan juga.

Apa yang dilakukan Temari terhadap Yori menyita perhatian Itachi. Entah mengapa, dia menyukai saat-saat Temari memberikan kelembutan terhadap Yori. Ini semua merupakan takdir dari Kami-sama. Jika dia tidak meletakan Yori di depan apartemen milik Temari, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada putri kecilnya itu.

"Kaa-chan, Yori mengantuk." Yori mengusap matanya dengan lucu.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, Temari." Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil dompetnya. Melambaikan tangannya, Itachi mengambil pelayan dan membayar tagihan makan malam mereka.

Yori sepertinya sudah tidak kuasa melawan rasa kantuk yang melandanya. Gadis kecil itu sudah tidak sabar ingin segera tidur.

"Temari, biar aku yang menggendong Yori."

Temari hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dan membiarkan Itachi menggendong putrinya. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang menghangat di dalam dadanya ketika melihat Itachi menggendong Yori. Di matanya, Itachi bagaikan seorang pangeran tanpa kuda.

Dengan pelan, Itachi membuka pintu mobilnya dan meletakan Yori dengan pelan di jok belakang.

"Ayo Temari, aku harus mengantarkanmu pulang."

.

.

.

"Shisui, hentikan mobilnya."

Shisui yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya menghentikan laju kendaraannya secara mendadak. Wanita di sampingnya memandang kearah restauran yang ada di seberang jalan.

"Izumi, ada apa?" tanya Shisui.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Izumi menerawang jauh ketika matanya memandang seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang menggendong anak kecil.

 _Itachi, apa itu putri kita? Tapi, siapa yang sedang bersamamu?_

"Izumi, ada apa?" Shisui memandang calon istrinya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tidak. Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanannya."

Shisui sebenarnya masih ingin bertanya, tetapi dia urungkan. Izumi menjadi berbeda ketika memintanya menghentikan mobilnya. Entah apa yang di pikirkan calon istrinya itu.

.

.

Itachi berjalan pelan menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga apartemen milik Temari. Bukan karena langkah kakinya bisa membuat tetangga terbangun, tetapi karena dirinya tidak ingin membangunkan putrinya yang tertidur dalam pelukannya.

Di belakangnya, Temari berjalan mengikuti langkah Itachi. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya perihal atasannya itu. Tetapi, dia tidak mengerti apa itu.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar apartemen miliknya, Temari buru-buru membukakan pintu untuk Itachi. Dengan hati-hati, Itachi membawa Yori masuk dan membaringkan gadis kecilnya diatas Futon dengan pelan.

"Terima kasih banyak, Itachi-kun." Temari membungkukan badannya.

"Bukan masalah, Temari." Itachi memandang arloji di tangannya. "Sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang dan kamu segera tidur. Selamat malam, Temari."

 **oOo**

Itachi membuka matanya ketika suara alarm membangunkannya. Mendudukan dirinya, Itachi mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya. Pagi ini dia harus segera berangkat ke kantor karena dirinya ada rapat penting pagi ini.

Membersihkan tubuhnya, Itachi mengenakan kemejanya sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sasuke, kapan kamu akan menikahi Sakura?"

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara ayahnya. Dia tidak melanjutkan langkah kakinya dan lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tidak tahu, Sasuke? Apalagi yang kamu tunggu? Sakura sudah menerimamu, kalian sudah sama-sama mapan. Umur ayah sudah tidak muda lagi, Sasuke. Ayah ingin segera menimang cucu."

"Bukankah ayah tahu, jika aku tidak akan menikah sebelum Aniki menikah?"

Inilah yang tidak Itachi suka dari perbincangan pagi hari di meja makan.

.

.

"Kaa-chan, antarkan Yori sekolah!"

Temari memandang arloji di tangannya sebelum mengusap rambut Yori dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat."

Yori tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Gadis kecil berambut hitam itu begitu menggemaskan. Temari mengunci pintu apartemennya sebelum menggenggam tangan Yori.

Temari sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan moment bersama dengan Yori barang sedetikpun.

.

.

Itachi hanya memutar-mutar bolpointnya tanpa ada niatan mendengarkan apa yang anak buahnya katakan. Rapat kali ini membahas tentang naik turunnya kondisi perusahaan mereka. Tetapi, perkataan ayahnya tadi pagi membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya terusik.

Temari hanya menatap atasannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Atasannya itu tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya, atasannya terkenal cukup ramah di kalangan karyawan dan wajahnya berubah sendu hari ini.

Ketika rapat selesai, Itachi mengatakan padanya untuk tidak mengganggunya di ruangannya dan memintanya membatalkan semua rapat hari ini. Temari hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan membiarkan atasannya keluar dari ruang rapat.

.

.

Itachi mengusap wajahnya. Dia merasa hari ini lebih melelahkan dari biasanya, padahal pagi ini dia hanya duduk di ruang rapat dan mendengar ocehan tidak jelas anak buahnya. Selebihnya dia merasa sesak. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

Memejamkan matanya, Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursinya.

Tidak ada yang mampu mencuri hatinya selain Izumi. Wanita berambut coklat yang merupakan cinta pertamanya. Setelah wanita itu membuang bayi mereka, Izumi bagaikan ditelan bumi.

Sekarang, dia harus memecahkan masalahnya sendiri. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan adiknya menunda pernikahannya. Dia hanya takut adiknya tidak akan menikah karena dirinya juga tidak menikah.

Otaknya buntu.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Itachi menolehkan kepalanya. Sudah dia katakan pada Temari dan _resepsionist_ yang berjaga agar mengosongkan seluruh jadwalnya. Jadi, siapa yang mengetuk pintu?

"Masuk."

Temari melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan membawa nampan berisi cangkir.

"Maaf mengganggu, Itachi-san."

"Ada apa, Temari?" tanya Itachi mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku membawakanmu secangkir coklat panas." Temari meletakan cangkirnya dihadapan Itachi. "Wajah anda terlihat lebih sendu dari biasanya. Dulu, kaa-san selalu membuatkanku coklat panas ketika perasaanku tak menentu."

Itachi memandang secangkir coklat panas buatan Temari.

"Terima kasih, Temari."

.

.

.

Temari membuka pintu apartemennya dan menemukan Yori sedang asyik di depan televisi. Di usia gadis seumurannya, Yori termasuk gadis yang mandiri. Dia tidak cengeng dan mengerti dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Dia benar-benar bangga dengan putrinya.

"Kaa-chan sudah pulang?"

Melihatnya pulang, Yori segera menghampirinya.

"Hmm.. kaa-san membawakanmu Yakiniku." Temari menunjuk bungkusan di tangannya. "Yori mau?"

"Mau!"

.

.

Itachi memarkir mobilnya di garasi kediaman Uchiha sebelum melangkahkan kakinya turun. Adiknya mengatakan jika akan menginap di apartemen Sakura malam ini. Jadi, hanya ada kedua orang tuanya dan dirinya di rumah ini.

Menarik napas panjang, Itachi melonggarkan dasinya. Inilah yang membuatnya merasa bersalah. Dia selalu mengatakan pada adiknya untuk tidak melakukan hubungan di luar pernikahan. Dia benar-benar belajar dari pengalaman pahitnya.

"Tadaima."

Itachi tahu, seluruh penghuni rumah pasti sudah terlelap. Melepas sepatu dan jasnya, Itachi melemparkannya sembarangan. Otaknya sudah terlalu lelah untuk berfikir.

Kemudian, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat ibunya tertidur di sofa. Dia tahu, ibunya pasti menunggunya. Ada sesuatu yang sesak di dalam hatinya yang membuatnya berlari memeluk ibunya.

"Itachi?" Mikoto terkejut ketika sebuah pelukan di dapatnya. "Ada apa?"

Itachi tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Dia harus mengatakan semuanya. Dia akan mengatakan semua tentang putrinya dan membuat Sasuke segera menikah. Dia merasa menjadi penghalang kebahagiaan adiknya.

"Kaa-san, ada yang ingin Itachi bicarakan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Temari yang sedang membuat puding menolehkan kepalanya. Minggu pagi begini, Yori bangun siang karena semalaman bermain dengannya. Jadi, dia berniat membuatkan puding untuk putrinya.

Dan ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Membuat Temari menghentikan kegiatannya. Membuka pintu apartemennya, Temari terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Itachi...kun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hohohooooo.. adakah yang kangen dengan fict ini? :3 hiks, setelah terkena writer block, akhirnya bisa dilanjut juga.. wkwkkwkwk..**

 **Oh iya, soal You're broken man, Sensei sama Free akan di up secara bersamaan yaa.. jadi di tunggu tanggal mainnya aja.. wkkwkw.. dan niatnya pengen bikin fict baru yang bakal di up barengan sama tiga fict diatas.. tapi gak janji.. :D**

 **Habisnya, tiap hari ada test yang bikin Saku harus lembur belajar belum juga sama laporan dan tugas yang banyaknya bukan main wkkkwwkwk.. kuliah itu gak seindah kayak di ftv *ditampol***

 **Sekian cuapcuap aneh Saku.. semoga kalian sukaaa!**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnyaaaa!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yori**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabaku Temari, Uchiha Itachi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang di buat Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol "BACK!") DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca!**_

 _ **oOo Yori oOo**_

"Kaa-chan, Yori mau kemana?"

Gadis kecil berambut hitam itu memandang ibunya dengan pandangan bingung. Pasalnya, hari minggu ini adalah jadwalnya untuk menonton film kartun kesukaannya. Tetapi, ibunya mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan jalan-jalan.

Dirinya tidak mengerti. Kenapa jika jalan-jalan dirinya harus mengenakan sebuah dress yang indah, kenapa ibunya mempersiapkan tas besar berisi barang-barangnya, kenapa ibunya tidak ikut? Dia masih kecil, tetapi otak jenius Uchiha miliknya berfikir keras.

"Kaa-san sudah katakan jika kamu akan jalan-jalan." Temari tersenyum. "Paman Itachi akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan, jadi bersikap manislah."

"Kaa-chan tidak ikut?" tanya Yori.

"Tidak." Temari tersenyum. "Kaa-san akan menunggu disini."

Yori memeluk Temari dengan erat. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, nanti akan Yori belikan oleh-oleh yang banyak!"

Itachi berdiri di depan pintu kamar, memandang interaksi keduanya. Temari menatapnya, dan Itachi memahami apa maknanya. Dia sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Temari, tentang Yori dan juga dia akan mengambilnya kembali.

"Itachi-kun, jaga Yori untukku." Temari tersenyum.

Tidak, senyuman itu palsu. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak, sesak sekali sampai membuatnya tidak bisa menangis. Dia ingin menangis, meluapkan segala emosinya. Tetapi percuma, otaknya tidak mau mengeluarkan air mata untuknya.

"Sampai jumpa, kaa-chan!"

Yori melambaikan tangannya dengan tinggi dan Itachi yang menggenggam tangan putrinya. Seketika tubuhnya terasa lemas. Matanya memerah dan wajahnya bengkak, tetapi tidak ada air mata yang menetes.

.

.

Itachi mengendarai mobilnya dan memandang Yori yang menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti lagu dari radio. Mereka akan menuju kediaman Uchiha dan Itachi akan memperkenalkan Yori kepada seluruh keluarganya.

Semalam, dia sudah mengatakan perihal Yori kepada ibunya dan reaksi ibunya sangat bersemangat. Ibunya berjanji akan mengatakan tentang Yori kepada seluruh keluarganya dan menyambut gadis kecil itu dengan meriah.

Tetapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya dia merasa sesak. Dia merasa ada pedang yang menusuk hatinya. Dia sebenarnya tidak tega memisahkan Yori dari Temari, tetapi dia harus melakukannya demi adiknya.

Mereka sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Yori benar-benar terkagum-kagum melihat betapa besarnya rumah dihadapannya.

"Ne, Paman, ini rumah siapa?" tanya Yori.

"Ini rumah paman." Itachi tersenyum. "Ayo kita masuk."

Yori masih tidak menyangka rumah bak istana ini adalah milik paman di sampingnya. Dan ketika Itachi membuka pintu rumahnya, Mikoto langsung menyambutnya.

"Kamu sudah datang, Itachi! Kami sudah menunggumu!" Mikoto tersenyum. "Ara~ lihatlah siapa gadis kecil ini, Itachi."

"Namaku Yori, nenek." Yori tersenyum ceria.

"Yori, ya. Ayo masuk." Mikoto menggandeng tangan Yori.

Itachi menghela napas panjang. Dia mengikuti langkah ibunya yang membawa Yori menuju ruang keluarga mereka.

"Wah.. lihat ini siapa yang datang." Sakura meletakan kue yang dia pegang dan menghampiri Yori. Wanita berambut merah muda itu menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil itu. "Hallo, siapa namamu, cantik?"

"Yori, nee-chan!" Yori menjawab dengan semangat. "Kalau nee-chan, siapa?"

"Nama nee-chan Haruno Sakura." Sakura tersenyum. "Disana ada Sasuke-nii dan kakek Fugaku. Beri salam kepada mereka."

"Salam kenal, Sasuke-nii, kakek Fugaku. Namaku Yori. Sabaku Yori."

Fugaku meneguk tehnya sebelum memandang Itachi.

"Siapa ibunya, Itachi?" tanya Fugaku.

Menarik napas panjang, Itachi sudah menduga jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Mau tidak mau harus mengatakan semuanya.

"Izumi. Ibunya adalah Izumi."

"Izumi?!"

.

.

.

.

" _ **Kaa-chan! Ayo!"**_

 _ **Temari tersenyum memandang Yori yang berjalan dengan semangat.**_

" _ **Tunggu sebentar, Yori!"**_

 _ **Yori tertawa ketika dirinya berhasil menyusulnya. Gadis kecil itu memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.**_

" _ **Ne, Kaa-chan. Nanas madu itu apa?"**_

" _ **Yori mau?" tanya Temari.**_

 _ **Wajah gadis kecil itu terlihat sendu. Sedikit banyak, dia paham apa yang sedang dipikirkan putri kecilnya itu.**_

" _ **Tidak usah, kaa-chan. Bukankah uang kita tinggal sedikit?" Yori memandangnya.**_

" _ **Tidak apa. Uang itu bisa dicari, biar kaa-san belikan untuk Yori, ya."**_

 _ **Yori menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat ketika dirinya berjalan menuju gerobak yang menjual nanas madu. Lima menit kemudian, di tangannya terdapat nanas madu yang diinginkan Yori.**_

" _ **Baiklah, saatnya kita pulang." Temari menggandeng tangan Yori.**_

" _ **Nee, kaa-chan." Yori memanggilnya. "Arigatou."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Temari terbangun dan mengusap peluh di dahinya. Tidak hanya peluh yang menetes, air mata juga membasahi kedua pipinya. Setelah ayah kandung dari Yori membawa gadis itu pergi, Temari memutuskan untuk tidur. Karena percuma saja, dia bahkan sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi.

Mengambil segelas air putih yang sudah dia siapkan, Temari meneguknya hingga habis tak bersisa. Kerongkongannya panas sekali hingga membuatnya seperti kekurangan energi.

Ponselnya bergetar, hari sudah hampir malam. Mengambil ponselnya, Temari ingin mengabaikan panggilan tersebut, tetapi dia mengetahui kebiasaan si penelpon. Akan menelponnya terus menerus tanpa henti jika dia tidak mengangkatnya.

Menyentuh layar ponselnya, Temari memilih menspeaker ponselnya.

"Yugao, ada apa?"

" _Apa kamu baik-baik saja, Temari?"_

Haruskah dirinya menjawab bahwa dirinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja, sekarang?

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yugao."

" _Jangan berbohong, Tema. Aku tahu kamu sedang tidak baik-baik saja sekarang."_

Temari tidak menjawab. Dia hanya terdiam di tempatnya duduk.

" _Ini tentang Yori, bukan? Dia sudah bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya, kan?"_

"Yugao, apakah kamu seorang peramal?"

" _Bersahabat denganmu selama bertahun-tahun membuatku mengerti tentangmu. Apa Yori bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya."_

"Yah, begitulah."

" _Ceritakan semuanya besok. Tinggalkan saja apartemenmu dan pekerjaanmu, ikutlah denganku. Aku sekarang ada di Akita dan aku memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih bagus."_

"Um.. ya."

" _Keretanya akan berangkat siang hari. Sebaiknya kamu persiapkan dirimu. Disini, aku akan membantumu."_

"Terima kasih, Yugao. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

Sambungan telepon terputus dan Temari memandang ponselnya. Tidak, dia adalah wanita yang tegar, hal seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya jatuh.

Menekuk lututnya, Temari menggigit bibirnya dan air matanya kembali jatuh. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

.

.

.

"Paman, Yori mau pulang. Yori mau bertemu dengan kaa-chan."

"Tidak Yori. Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan kaa-chanmu." Itachi menyelimuti tubuh putrinya. "Sekarang kamu tidur, ya."

"Tapi kenapa, paman?" Yori memandang Itachi dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Karena paman adalah Tou-sanmu. Jadi, turuti apa kata Tou-san."

"Paman adalah Tou-sannya, Yori?" kristal bening meluncur dari mata Indah milik Yori. Meski paman dihadapannya adalah ayahnya yang selama ini dia impikan, tetapi dia tidak menginginkan hal itu. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan ibunya.

 **oOo**

Temari memandang apartemen kecil miliknya sebelum memandang koper yang ada di dekatnya. Mulai hari ini dia akan meninggalkan Tokyo dan memulai hidup barunya di Akita. Dia yakin keputusan yang diambilnya adalah benar.

Yori pasti sudah bahagia dengan kehidupannya sebagai cucu keluarga Uchiha. Dia mendapatkan apa yang bahkan tidak bisa dia berikan. Dia tidak mau membuat Yori teringat tentangnya dan hidup pas-pasan bersamanya. Yori sudah bertemu dengan orang tua kandungnya.

Tangannya mengambil sebuah surat sebelum mengetikan sebuah pesan singkat kepada teman satu kantornya.

.

.

 _ **"Itachi-kun?"**_

 _ **"Boleh aku masuk?"**_

 _ **"Um ya." Temari sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar atasannya bisa masuk. "Ada apa?"**_

 _ **"Aku ingin mengambil Yori kembali."**_

 _ **Temari hanya bisa memandang Itachi dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Otaknya seakan berhenti bekerja dan tidak bisa mencerna semuanya.**_

 _ **"Apa maksudmu?"**_

 _ **"Yori adalah putriku dan aku ingin mengambilnya kembali."**_

 _ **"A-aku tidak bisa begitu saja mempercayaimu. Bagaimana jika kamu berbohong?"**_

 _ **Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan memberikannya pada Temari. Wanita berambut pirang itu membacanya dan itu adalah surat tanda bukti jika Yori adalah Putra dari Uchiha Itachi.**_

 _ **"A-aku akan panggilkan Yori."**_

 _ **Temari tidak menyangka jika hari itu akan tiba dengan cepat.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Temari, aku akan merindukanmu." Karin memandang sahabatnya.

"Aku juga, Karin. Mou, jangan menangis." Temari tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menangis, dasar bodoh!" Karin mengusap sudut matanya. "Akan aku berikan surat pengunduran dirimu pada Bos kita."

"Terima Kasih, Karin. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

Sebuah kereta terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Itu keretamu." Karin memeluk Temari. "Datanglah saat Natal nanti, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Terima Kasih, Karin."

Temari melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke dalam kereta. Beberapa orang memandanginya, karena dia yakin. Wajahnya bengkak dan memerah.

Matanya terus memandang sahabatnya hingga kereta yang membawanya pergi. Temari menyeka sudut matanya dan menarik napas panjang. Tidak. Dia harus bisa tegar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi-kun, Yori menangis terus dan tidak mau keluar."

Itachi yang sedang menyantap sarapannya menolehkan kepalanya. Fugaku dan juga Sasuke memandang Mikoto.

"Biarkan saja, Kaa-san. Mungkin dia hanya ngambek."

"Tapi kaa-san hanya khawatir." Mikoto menarik napas panjang dan duduk di kursinya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Itachi bangkit dari duduknya. "Kaa-san aku titip, Yori."

Mikoto membiarkan Itachi mencium pipinya dan berangkat kerja. Entah mengapa, dia merasakan sesuatu firasat buruk.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-sama."

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dia mendudukan dirinya dan memandang mejanya yang kosong. Biasanya Temari akan mengantarkan pekerjaan untuknya.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-sama." Karin masuk dengan sopan. "Saya membawakan beberapa agenda anda hari ini."

"Dimana Temari?" tanya Itachi.

"Maaf Uchiha-sama." Karin menyerahkan sebuah amplop. "Temari mengundurkan diri."

.

.

"Temari, beristirahatlah dulu. jangan paksakan dirimu."

"Terima Kasih, Yugao. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas semuanya."

"Temari, kia sudah lama saling mengenal. Jadi tenangkan dirimu dulu."

Temari tersenyum ketika Yugao menutup pintu kamarnya. Jika bukan karena Yugao, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mereka sedari kecil sudah bersama dan saling membantu satu sama lain. Temari berhutang Budi pada Yugao.

Kamar miliknya hanya berukuran kecil. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur, lemari dan juga meja. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari kamar ini.

Mulai hari ini dia menata kembali hatinya. Dia adalah wanita yang tegar dan dia pasti bisa melalui semuanya. Dia pasti bisa.

.

.

.

Itachi mematikan mesin mobilnya dan turun dari mobilnya. Pekerjaannya hari ini cukup berat karena _resign_ nya Temari secara mendadak. Dia sudah meminta Kakashi untuk mencari pengganti Temari tapi itu tidaklah mudah.

Temari sudah menjadi sekretarisnya tidak setahun dua tahun. Semenjak Yori lahir, dia sudah mengangkat Temari menjadi sekretarisnya dan Temari bekerja di sela-sela kegiatan perkuliahannya.

"Sakura-chan, kamu sudah bawa semua perlengkapannya?"

"Sudah, bibi."

"Sasuke-kun, siapkan mobilnya. Fugaku-kun, bawa Yori."

Memandang kesibukan keluarganya, Itachi tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Itachi.

"Yori demam tinggi, demamnya hampir mencapai empat puluh derajat. Kita harus membawanya menuju rumah sakit."

Yori sudah sangat lemas dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Itachi tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana keadaan putrinya sekarang.

"Kaa-chan.. Kaa-chan.."

Ada sesuatu yang menusuk jantungnya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak sampai dia tidak bisa berfikir lagi. Fugaku mengemudikan mobilnya dan Mikoto yang memeluk Yori.

Mereka sampai di rumah sakit dan Yori segera mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. Mikoto tak henti-hentinya berdoa sedangkan Itachi maupun Fugaku terlihat sangat tenang.

"Sudah bibi, kita yakin jika Yori akan baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum kepada calon mertuanya itu.

Dokter keluar dari ruang rawat Yori. Mikoto bangkit terlebih dahulu dan menghampiri sang Dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?" tanya Mikoto.

"Kami sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama dan demamnya sudah sedikit turun. Hanya saja, mungkin jika nona Yori tidak bertemu dengan orang yang dipanggilnya, keadaannya tidak akan berubah."

Wanita paruh baya itu memandang Putra sulungnya.

"Itachi, bawa Izumi kemari."

"Kaa-san sebenarnya-"

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi Itachi. Mereka semua terkejut ketika Itachi menyelesaikan ceritanya dan Mikoto menamparnya. Sakura bahkan tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya.

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke memandang ibunya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Selama ini, ibunya adalah sosok yang lemah lembut. Ibunya tidak pernah memarahi mereka dan mendidik dengan Kasih sayang. Bahkan bagi Sasuke maupun Itachi, baru kali ini mereka melihat kekecewaan di mata ibunya.

"Kaa-san tahu rasanya menjadi Temari ini, Itachi. Meski Temari bukan ibu kandung dari Yori, tetapi dia sudah merawat Yori sejak kecil dan Kaa-san bisa merasakan ikatan yang kuat diantara mereka. Tega sekali kamu memisahkan mereka. Kaa-san kecewa padamu."

Menundukan kepalanya, Itachi bahkan tidak berani menatap ibunya. Dia merasakan dadanya sangat sesak. Sesak sekali hingga membuatnya terasa sulit untuk bernapas.

"Itachi." suara berat Fugaku terdengar. "Bawa wanita bernama Temari ini kembali."

Jika ayahnya sudah mengambil sebuah keputusan, maka hukumnya adalah mutlak dan wajib. Tidak ada yang bisa membantah perintah kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

.

.

"Nenek, Yori ingin bertemu dengan kaa-chan."

Itachi yang memegang knop pintu ruang rawat Yori mematung. Ini sudah tiga hari lamanya Yori dirawat di rumah sakit dan kondisinya sudah sedikit membaik. Meski dokter mengatakan mentalnya yang membuat demamnya tinggi.

Dan selama itu pula, Itachi hanya bisa mengawasi dari balik kaca yang ada di pintu ruang rawat. Dia bahkan tidak mempunyai muka lagi untuk bertemu dengan Yori.

Tangannya mengepal. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, dia harus membawa Temari kembali.

.

.

"Terima Kasih banyak."

Temari menyeka keringatnya dan menata beberapa roti yang ada di rak. Setelah dia pindah ke Akita, dia memutuskan untuk bekerja di toko roti milik Yugao. Meski gajinya tidak setinggi saat dia bekerja di perushaan Uchiha, tetapi setidaknya dia bisa menopang hidupnya.

Mendudukan dirinya di balik meja kasir, Temari mengambil sebuah novel dan membacanya. Novel itu diberikan Yugao kepadanya untuk melepaskan rasa bosan ketika menjaga toko dan Temari benar-benar terselamatkan oleh Yugao.

Terkadang, Temari masih suka teringat Yori dan rasa sesak itu datang. Seiring berjalannya waktu, hanya rasa sesak yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Tidak ada lagi air mata yang keluar dari bola mata indahnya.

Suara pintu toko yang dibuka terdengar. Temari mengangkat kepalanya dan bangkit dari duduknya untuk menyambut pelanggan yang datang.

"Selamat datang-"

Temari hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya berdiri ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu tokonya.

Disana, Itachi berdiri dengan wajah yang kusut. Terlihat dari kantung mata yang terlihat jelas dan wajah Itachi yang lesu.

"Itachi-kun, ada apa?" tanya Temari. Dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Temari, ikutlah denganku."

 **oOo**

"Yori!"

"Kaa-chan!"

Temari langsung memeluk Yori dan mengecup wajah pucat itu dengan penuh Kasih sayang.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kamu jadi seperti ini? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Temari.

"Kaa-chan jangan tinggalkan Yori lagi. Yori mau bersama kaa-chan. Yori tidak mau tinggal di rumah besar itu jika tanpa kaa-chan."

"Sekarang kaa-chan ada disini dan tidak akan meninggalkan Yori lagi."

Mikoto tidak bisa menahan tangisannya dan menangis dalam pelukan suaminya ketika melihat drama ibu dan anak yang terjadi. sedangkan Sakura menyeka sudut matanya yang berair.

"Dasar cengeng."

"Mou, aku tidak cengeng, Sasuke-kun!"

Itachi merasakan tubuhnya sangat lemas. Rasanya seperti beban di pundaknya menghilang.

.

.

Mikoto membuka pintu ruang rawat Yori dan menemukan Temari tertidur dengan kepala berada di pinggir ranjang Yori. Sedangkan Itachi tertidur di sofa dan tampak tidak terganggu dengan sekitarnya.

Sebenarnya dia kasihan dengan Putra sulungnya yang dia yakin, bahkan tidak tidur untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Tetapi, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Dia merasa bangga dengan Itachi yang mau berjuang membawa Temari kembali.

Meletakan tas berisi pakaian ganti yang dia bawa untuk Temari, Mikoto mengambil kursi dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Temari.

Tersenyum, tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus rambut Temari dengan lembut.

"Umh.." Temari sedikit menggeliat sebelum membuka matanya. "Ah, maaf bibi. Aku ketiduran."

"Tidak apa. Bibi yakin kamu sangat lelah." Mikoto tersenyum. "Mau makan? Bibi membawakan makanan dan juga pakaian ganti untukmu."

"Terima Kasih, bibi." Temari tersenyum.

"Kamu cantik sekali." Mikoto mengelus wajah Temari. "Andaikan saja kamu menjadi istrinya Itachi."

"Itu tidak mungkin, bibi." Temari tersenyum. "Aku hanyalah sekretris Itachi-kun."

"Jangan merendah seperti itu. Sudah ayo kita makan."

Tanpa setahu mereka, Itachi diam-diam mengintip dari balik lengannya dan telinganya menangkap semua pembicaraan ibunya dan Temari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Yori turun dari mobil yang membawanya menuju kediaman Uchiha. Dengan boneka kelinci yang lucu pemberian dari Sakura Yori memeluk boneka itu. Tangannya menggenggam tangan ibunya seolah-olah mereka akan terpisah jika mereka melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kaa-chan, jangan jauh-jauh."

Itachi memperhatikan bagaimana Temari mengurus Yori dengan penuh Kasih sayang dan perhatian. Temari begitu keibuan dan juga dewasa. Dia yakin, setelah ini Yori pasti akan membencinya.

"Yori lebih baik mengistirahatkan diri saja." Mikoto mengusap rambut cucunya.

"Um, iya nek!" Yori menganggukan kepalanya. "Ayo, kaa-chan."

Temari hanya tersenyum dan membawa Yori menuju kamar putrinya. Gadis kecil itu harus banyak beristirahat agar pulih sepenuhnya.

"Kaa-chan tidak akan meninggalkan Yori?"

Gerakan Temari yang sedang menyelimuti tubuh Yori terhenti. Dia hanya terdiam dan mengusap rambut Yori dengan lembut. Dia bahkan tidak tahu, apakah dia masih bisa tinggal bersama Yori atau tidak.

Meski sekarang dia bersama Yori, itu tidak akan menjaminnya bisa terus bersama dengan gadis kecil itu. Karena setelah Yori sembuh, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kaa-san sudah ada disini, jadi kaa-san tidak akan meninggalkan Yori." Temari tersenyum.

"Apakah benar paman Itachi itu tou-channya Yori?"

"Um ya."

"Lalu, kenapa tou-chan tidak memperbolehkan Yori bertemu dengan kaa-chan?"

Temari tidak langsung menjawab. Dia mengelus rambut Yori dengan lembut sembari memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin tou-san memiliki alasannya sendiri." Temari tersenyum. "Ayo, sekarang kamu tidur."

"Kaa-chan tidak akan meninggalkan Yori kan?"

Tersenyum, Temari menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Tidak akan."

Yori membiarkan ibunya mengusap rambutnya dan memejamkan matanya. Temari terus mengusap rambut Yori dan memperhatikan bagaimana bidadarinya itu tidur.

Pintu di belakangnya terbuka. Itachi muncul dengan pakaian rumahannya.

"Apa Yori sudah tidur?" tanya Itachi berjalan mendekat.

"Sudah." Temari terus memandang Yori.

"Kalau begitu makanlah, Temari." Itachi memandang wanita berambut keemasan itu. "Kaa-san menyuruhmu untuk makan dan menginap disini."

Temari seperti tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Menginap?"

"Yah, seperti itu."

Temari bangkit dari duduknya dan memastikan jika Yori benar-benar nyaman dan aman. Setelah itu dia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Itachi.

"Aku tidak ingin makan, Itachi-kun." Temari memandang Itachi.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Temari.

"Wajahmu sangat pucat, Temari. Apa kamu yakin?"

"Aku hanya lelah."

Pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu membawa Temari menuju salah satu kamar dan membuka pintunya. Temari memandang sekeliling kamar yang ada dihadapannya.

Beberapa foto Itachi terpajang juga beberapa buku yang kebanyakan tentang bisnis. Beberapa alat musik seperti gitar juga ada disana. Temari memandang Itachi guna meminta penjelasan. Sepertinya, Itachi membawanya menuju kamar pria itu.

"Itachi-kun, ini-"

"Ini kamarku." Itachi berkata tanpa diminta. "Aku ingin kita berpura-pura sebagai suami istri."

"Hah?"

"Kamu kan tahu, Yori sudah menganggap kita sebagai orang tuanya dan kita tidak mungkin mengecewakannya. Jadi aku ingin kita bersandiwara sebagai suami istri."

Rasanya Temari seperti tidak mempercayai apa yang Itachi katakan. Dia juga tidak mau berpisah dari Yori, jadi jalan satu-satunya adalah menerima tawaran dari Itachi.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju." Temari mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Itachi. "Jadi, dimana aku harus tidur?"

"Disini. Di kamarku," ucap Itachi. "Aku tidak ingin Yori bertanya mengapa ayah dan ibunya tidak tidur satu kamar."

"Um ya." Temari merasa sedikit canggung. "Aku akan ganti Baju."

Itachi berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. "Baiklah, pakai saja piyama milik kaa-san. Aku sedang meminta suruhanku untuk mengambil beberapa barang-barangmu di Akita."

Menganggukan kepalanya, pintu kamarnya di tutup dan Temari memandang sekelilingnya. Matanya memandang piyama yang diletakan diatas ranjang. Piyama ungu yang terlihat nyaman.

Membuka pakaiannya, Temari mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Dia merasa lebih nyaman dan rasa lelah mulai menyerangnya. Dia baru menyadari betapa melelahkannya hari ini.

Sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Temari merasa canggung berada di kamar milik Itachi. Mendudukan dirinya di ranjang, Temari menarik napas panjang.

Rasanya seperti mimpi. Siapa yang menyangka jika ayah biologis dari Yori adalah Itachi dan pria itu adalah orang yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya. Mimpi terindah miliknya.

Dari awal dia menjadi sekretaris dari Itachi, dia merasakan ada sebuah pesona yang membuatnya masuk ke dalam kharisma milik Itachi. Dia selalu memperhatikan atasannya dan berusaha yang terbaik untuk membuat Itachi merasa nyaman.

Namun, sekarang berapa lama sandiwara ini harus dimainkan? Akankah dia akan terus berharap dan berada disisi Yori? Dia sudah terlanjur menyayangi Yori dan jatuh Cinta pada Itachi.

"Temari." Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya. "Apa kamu yakin tidak mau makan?"

"Aku tidak ingin makan, aku hanya lelah."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi jika kamu lelah, ada beberapa makanan di meja makan."

Itachi merebahkan dirinya dan menarik selimut. Onyxnya memandang Temari yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kamu sampai kapan mau duduk disana terus?" Itachi menepuk sisi ranjangnya. "Ayo kita tidur?"

"Eh?" Temari bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah.

"Setidaknya kita harus tidur bersama. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh."

Temari merasa canggung. Dia merebahkan dirinya di samping Itachi dan hanya dibatasi oleh oleh guling. Itachi mematikan lampu dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Temari benar-benar merasa canggung tidur satu ranjang dengan Itachi.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Itachi untuk memejamkan matanya dan terbang ke alam mimpi. Sedangkan rasa kantuk yang menyerang Temari sudah hilang entah kemana.

Rasanya masih seperti mimpi dan jikalau benar ini mimpi, Temari tidak ingin terbangun dari mimpi indahnya ini.

 **oOo**

Itachi membuka matanya ketika suara alarm membangunkannya. Dia merogoh sisi ranjangnya dan tidak menemukan Temari di sampingnya. Padahal seingatnya Temari tertidur di sampingnya.

Meregangkan tubuhnya, Itachi bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Telinganya bisa menangkap suara keributan yang terjadi di dapur.

"Sudah aku katakan Temari-chan, jika memasak itu tugas seorang pelayan."

"Tapi aku tidak terbiasa untuk bangun siang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan."

"Kamu adalah tamu di rumah ini, jadi bersikaplah seperti tamu pada umumnya dan jangan melakukan pekerjaan rumah."

Dia bisa melihat ibunya sedang memarahi Temari. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Ada apa ini, kaa-san?" tanya Itachi.

"Temari membuat sarapan untuk kita sedangkan dia tamu disini."

"Bibi, sudah aku katakan jika aku menyukainya."

Itachi memandang meja makan yang terisi dengan berbagai makanan. Semuanya terlihat lezat dan menggugah nafsu makannya.

"Bukankah itu Bagus, kaa-san? Masakan Temari terlihat lezat."

"Itachi-kun! Kau ini sama saja! Segeralah bersiap ke kantor!" Minori tersenyum ketika Putra sulungnya dengan patuh menuju kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Temari bisa merasakan wajahnya merona merah.

.

.

Itachi memasang dasi miliknya dan memandang wajahnya di cermin. Untuk pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun, dia tampak dewasa dan tampan. Tak jarang jika banyak wanita yang menggodanya, dan entah kenapa dia tidak tertarik pada wanita manapun.

Tetapi, melihat interaksi antara Temari dan Yori membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berdesir. Tidak mungkin jika dia jatuh Cinta pada Temari. Sedikit membenahi kemejanya, Itachi mengambil tas dan jas miliknya.

Meja makan sudah ramai dengan penghuni rumah. Ayahnya sedang meminum kopi dan membaca koran, sedangkan adiknya sedang memakan sarapannya dengan meneliti berkas-berkas kantor.

Temari dan ibunya sibuk menata meja makan.

"Itachi-kun, duduklah." Mikoto tersenyum. "Kaa-san ambilkan roti dengan selai kacang kesukaanmu."

" _Arigatou,_ kaa-san."

Mendudukan dirinya, Itachi meminum kopinya.

"Temari, apa kamu tidak mau ke kantor?"

"Hm?" Temari memandang Itachi. "Mungkin aku akan merawat Yori, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

Mikoto melotot memandang Putra sulungnya dan Itachi tahu maknanya. _Jangan sia-siakan wanita sepertinya,_ kira-kira begitulah makna dari tatapan ibunya. Terkadang, ibunya selalu menanyakan tentang pernikahan. Adiknya sudah memiliki kekasih dan akan menikah, sedangkan dia masih betah melajang.

"Baiklah jika begitu." Itachi memakan rotinya. "Aku membutuhkanmu di kantor, Temari."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kantornya. Perusahaannya masih sepi dan baru beberapa karyawannya yang datang. Sepertinya dia terlalu pagi datang ke kantornya.

Mendudukan dirinya di kursinya, Itachi mengambil beberapa berkas yang belum dia teliti. Tidak ada Temari membuatnya sedikit kewalahan. Karena Temari sudah hafal segala yang diperlukannya.

Pintu ruangannya di buka dan seorang wanita berambut coklat masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Saat mengangkat kepalanya, betapa terkejutnya Itachi melihat siapa yang datang.

"Izumi? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang Putri kita."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Adakah yang masih ingat dengan fict ini? Entah kenapa susah banget buat ngedapetin feel sedihnya dan baru galau berat karena mama ngebuang anak kucing Saku TTvTT dan semoga feel galaunya kerasa ya..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
